Hi, stranger
by Lovina Knez
Summary: Steve just ordered a cup of coffee and was ready to pick up his book to start reading again. Instead in front of him stood a young man with dark messy hair and shining amber eyes. Stony AU
1. Chapter 1

»Hi.«

Steve just ordered a cup of coffee and was ready to pick up his book to start reading again. Instead in front of him stood a young man with dark messy hair and shining amber eyes. His lips were curled into a small smirk. He was radiating confidence and something playful, frisky. It was this liveliness that realy caught Steve's eye. Beside man's obvious good looks.

»Can I join you?« man smiled widely, despite that there was plenty empty seats in the café.

Steve's mind went blank. »Em…yeah…sure.«

He couldn't kept his eyes of the man when he sat down. His movements were light and full of youthful energy. He put the bag beside him and pulled out some papers and a pencil. It seemed like he started studying but Steve couldn't get back to reading his book. He was too distracted by the pencil man was chewing between his teeth. From time to time man's lips wrapped around the pencil and sucked on it for little. Steve's mind created very vivid pictures of those lips doing something much more interesting and pleasurable.

In that moment the man looked up, pencil still in his mouth. Pink blush stained Steve's face.

»Is it interesting?« there was just a hint of slyness in man's voice.

Steve stuttered a little. »W-what?«

»Your book.« Man grinned. »Is it good?«

»Y-yes…ahem. And what are you doing?…If i may ask.«

»Thinking about how can you read a book upside down.«

»What?!« Only then Steve noticed that his book was opened with the wrong side up. He was to distracted by the man to noticed that he picked it up wrong. His cheeks were probably crimson red by now.

»I wonder what could possibly be on your mind to distract you so much?«

Man leaned closer and licked his lips slowly, challenging look shone in his piercing eyes. Steve's eyes were fixated on the tip of man's pink tongue. They were only few inches apart now. Steve felt magnetising force pulling him closer. Time stopped. In that moment Steve thought that the man will kiss him. He wanted him to. He wanted to taste those soft, moist lips. He wanted to suck and bite them and claim them as his.

And then the man's lips curled into a smirk. He sat back and casually started to read his notes again.

Steve's cheeks were still flushed and he felt hot pressure in his crotch. This man managed to make him fall head over heals for him in just a couple of minutes. He wanted to start a conversation again but his throat was completely dry and his tongue tangled. His fingers fidgeted with the corner of the book page.

He looked at the man's papers. There were some equations and sketches on them he wouldn't possibly be able to understand.

"What are you studying?" It was a lame way to start a conversation and he knew it, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Man looked up and rested his chin on his hand.

"Science." He laughed shortly and looked Steve straight into the eyes as he was asking and challenging Steve to keep talking.

"What kind of science?" Steve wanted to face-palm himself.

"Electromagnetic motors or more precisely asynchronous motor which is an AC electric motor in which the electric current in the rotor needed to produce torque is obtained by electromagnetic induction from the magnetic field of the stator winding."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"It's basically a science about two object that attract each other." Man said with a wink. "And What about you? What's up with your book?"

"Ahem-" Steve's mind was still comprehending the fact that this gorgeous man just winked at him. "It's about two men that grow up together. One of them is sent to war while the other stays at home because he is not accepted to the army."

"And what happens then?"

"The one that went to war is captured and nobody knows if he is still alive. After the war is over there is still no word about him so the other man flies over the ocean and tries to find him."

"So it's kind of a love story."

"There is definitely chemistry between them," Steve smiled " but I can't write that into my essay."

" Oh yeah- what are you studying?"

"History."

"Oh really- where?"

"At the Bernard College."

"I live nearby. You want to grab a coffee together sometimes?"

Steve froze again. He will get to spend more time with this stunningly handsome person. Just the thought of that made his heart skip a beat. He finally nodded slowly.

"Or, if you'd prefer a real date - a diner?" Man smiled charmingly.

That smile was too much for Steve. His body was hot and his mind messy. He stared at that beautiful stranger, at his smiling bright eyes and he was enchanted. Steve could only respond with a breathless "Yes."

"OK. I will pick you up at 8." Man winked. "Here's my number." He pick up his things and stood up.

"Wait!" Steve grabbed the man by his hand when he tried to leave. "I don't even know your name."

Man smirked and turned away. "Tony Stark." He responded when he walked away.

Steve just sat there and stared after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, you changed for the twelfth time now." Rhodey sighed.

"Just tell me, does this look better?" Tony asked nervously, fixing his already perfectly smooth lapel while checking himself in the mirror.

"Better than the blue one with gold-flowery pattern." Rhodey tried to mock a little but his voice sounded just bored and tired. They've been doing this for almost an hour now.

"I don't know Rhodes. Maybe the purple shirt was better…or maybe the silver tuxedo. Should I wear a tie?"

"You look fine." He was completely done with his friend.

"I don't want to look just fine; I want to look better than fine. What about that dark blue from velvet I bought last week?"

Rhodey face-palmed himself and counted to three before pushing himself from the table he was leaning on. "This is the best one and you look good in it. Now hurry up or you will be late." He dragged Tony to the bathroom and pushed hair gel in his hand. "I know you will need at least twenty minutes for this." He smirked, gesturing to the mess on Tony's head.

About half an hour later Tony was ready. His hair now combed up with gel, looking soft and smooth. Black skinny jeans hugged his lean legs tightly. Couple of buttons on his dark red shirt were unfastened, showing just a teasing amount of skin. He threw the sleek black leather jacket he chose earlier over his shoulder and grinned. "How do I look?"

"I think your date is a really lucky man." Rhodey answered throwing car-keys to him.

Tony caught them elegantly with his free hand and ran down the stairs. He looked on the watch. Maybe he was a little late. Steve and he decided to meet in front of the restaurant and Tony really didn't want for his date to wait, so he quickly jump into his red Audi and drove off; probably crossing some red lights and speed limits along the way.

* * *

When he parked his car in the garage, Tony crossed the street with lively gait. On the other side, in front of the warm-looking entrance stood his date.

Steve was shifting his weight nervously from one foot to another. One of his hands was tucked in the pockets of his jeans and the other was running through his fair hair, trying to fix the mess that wind had created. In the yellowish light coming from the restaurant windows, its blonde colour shined like gold. His perfect skin looked soft and smooth; in complete contrast with his sharp jawline which created a dark shadow that framed his face even more.

Tony wasn't able to look away; but he didn't even really try. When he came closer the man noticed him and his face lit up with wide, perfectly white smile. Tony taught he looked gorgeous; angelic but sin-worthy at the same time. He looked up at the taller man, but his gaze stopped at the curve of Steve's lips and he didn't even realise it. He was thinking about kissing those firm lips right there and then. He would follow the sharp curve of the jaw, leaving kisses and bites all along, down to the neck, sucking and biting his way…

"Hey." Steve said a little awkwardly.

Tony's mind quickly recovered. He will think about getting moans out of the beautiful man latter; now he had to act as nice as it was possible for him and be as charming as he could.

"Hi, gorgeous." He grinned and held out a hand for Steve, like a proper gentleman.

Steve blushed with soft rosy colour that was visible even in the dim evening light. They went inside and old nicely dressed man leaded them to their table by the window. It was right in the corner; chandelier glow barely reaching it, leaving only warm dusky candlelight to illuminate the space around it.

They sat down and Tony smirked, staring at Steve in silence. Blond man blushed again and shifted a little uncomfortably, trying to avoid Tony's stare.

"Um…so have you been here before? –I mean the restaurant. It's very nice. I had no idea what kind of place it is when you told me the address but I really like it. I mean you must have been here before. It looks really expensive so I wouldn't normally go to a place like this. Mostly I just eat something from the microwave or some cheap street food. And I don't know why I'm talking this nonsense. And I don't even know what to order here. What about wine? They must have tone of different wines…"

Tony found other man's babble somehow adorable and amusing so kept silent for some time. But then Steve made a short pause to breathe and Tony smoothly cut in, leaning a little forward.

"Piano guy over there, Mick, is an old friend of my father. Sometimes we came here for a family dinner when I was young. If you have some song that you like I can ask him to play it latter."

"That would be really nice," Steve relaxed a little.

Then the waiter came with their menus and Tony ordered wine. Steve had no idea what to do so he just stubbornly looked at the menu. Waiter left them to choose their meal. After a few minutes Tony spoke with a hint of amusement and a little smile on his lips.

"The Tuscan Grilled Chicken is really, really good; or if you want something extra, Jumbo Shrimps are delicious."

"I think that here even a simple steak is extra." Steve smiled in response. He stopped looking as tense as before; instead there was a firm confidence and a little bit of sass hidden behind his almost teasing blue eyes.

"You are probably right." Tony laughed a little. "Lemon Meringue is the best if you are looking for something sweet."

"Oh, I'm _looking at_ something sweet-"

Now it was Tony's turn to turn pink. He felt a hot rush of blood running through his veins, right between his legs. He shifted in his seat a little and tried to hide the urge to just drag this man somewhere alone and discover what else is hidden behind that layer of shyness.

"-and I want to taste it."

Tony almost spit out his wine. The bulge in his pants became even bigger. Oh yes, yes, he wanted for Steve to taste him so much. He wanted those muscular hands to hold him still while Steve's tongue tastes every inch of him.

"But for the start I think I'm gonna go with steak filet." Steve continued like he didn't noticed Tony's reaction.

Tony finally regained control of his thoughts. "Dessert latter." He winked and poured them more wine. This is going to be a long dinner.

After that the conversation ran smoothly. They laughed and teased each other a lot. They barely noticed when they brought food. It was as delicious as Tony promised. And when they waited for dessert Tony asked Steve if he had a song request.

"Don't stop me now."

"Oh I wouldn't even try, darling." Tony responded with a smirk and stood up. He walked to the piano and felt Steve's burning eyes on his body all the way there.

Old Mick started playing the lively song on the piano while the waiter just brought their desserts.

Tony managed to get them simple cups of ice-cream instead of complicated puffy sweets with honey and crunchy hazelnuts. He almost regretted this decision because now he had to watch Steve slowly licking the rich chocolate from his smooth lips. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it; just his pants got really really tight. There was still a little bit of whipped cream in the corner of Steve's lips and Tony wanted to lean in and get rid of the sweet spot with his tongue. Of course he wouldn't stop there; he wanted to lick Steve's soft lips slowly before pushing his tongue between them and further exploring his warm mouth.

"So what is it like - in Italy?" Steve asked with curiosity. Tony just told him about an ice-cream called stracciatella he ate when he was in Venice.

"Hot. And old. I think you would like it there. And the food it's just amazing."

"Well… I do find Roman history really interesting, but I would rather visited France. I want to go to Louvre and see the Arc de Triomphe, maybe go see the Maginot Line - or what's left of it."

"France is awesome too. The wine is really good and also the food."

Steve laughed shortly. "You really do like food."

"And you really like old history stuff," Tony shot back, smirking.

"Okay you got me. I surrender," Steve said jokingly and put his hands in the air.

"Oh, I would like you to surrender with fewer clothes on, but I will take what I can get."

Pink blush tainted Steve's cheeks again but this time his eyes didn't turn away. He stared at Tony with the look so hot Tony thought he would caught on fire under it.

"For now," Steve said back and smirked seductively.

They talked on, even after they already finished their desserts and the bottle of wine was already empty. It was almost midnight when they left the restaurant. For a minute they just stood outside the entrance, breathing in cool fresh night air.

"So, do you need a ride?" Tony asked, not wanting for the date to end yet.

"No, actually I have a bike just down the street; right behind the corner," Steve answered "You can walk me there if you want," he didn't want this night to end just yet ether.

"Yes. With pleasure," Tony held out a hand for Steve again. Blond man laughed shortly before grabbing offered hand.

They walked under yellow street lights, chilly wind making them lean a little closer to each other. They talked quietly, small smiles never leaving their lips. They talked nonsense; about that weird looking building they just passed or where in the city they serve the best coffee. They even talked about the best and the worst places to park or buy magazines. When they came to Steve's motorcycle Tony's face lit up in an instance.

"O my god! This is your bike?!" he almost ran towards it "Sweeeeet."

His hands and eyes travelled over the shining cover of the vehicle. It was quite old but in great shape and there were some custom made modifications. Tony admired the strong looking machine and he wanted to hear the engine roar.

"Do you want a ride?" Steve asked from behind his back.

Tony turned around and found himself basically trapped between the motorcycle and strong tall man. They were just inches apart and he could feel the heat radiating from other's body. Hot rush of adrenalin and lust sent his blood running fast through his veins, right between his legs. Man in front of him was muscular and just gorgeous; just the idea of the fast ride with him, made Tony's body itching in want.

"A ride with you? Always."


End file.
